


The First Chills of Winter

by ohnonotthemagain



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), The Three Caballeros (1944)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Oneshot, Short & Sweet, Ze and Panchi are roomates but Donald still lives in the mansion, can be interpreted as either platonic or romantic tbh, i just love these two, this takes place in their college days btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnonotthemagain/pseuds/ohnonotthemagain
Summary: The aftermath of Panchito not knowing how snow works.
Relationships: José Carioca & Panchito Pistoles, José Carioca/Panchito Pistoles
Kudos: 42





	The First Chills of Winter

“ _Caramba_ , Donald never said the indoors would get cold, too!” Currently, Panchito was wrapped in blankets on the couch, cursing himself for not buying warmer clothes. As pretty as the wintry landscape was, the wonder of watching his first snowfall was fading.  
  
Meanwhile, José was trying, and failing, to pry a blanket from his pouting roomate’s grip. He didn’t feel as cold as Panchito seemed, but he didn’t appreciate him hoarding every blanket to himself. The chill in the air would take a while to get used to. “You are the one who stuck his hand in the snow without a glove,” he teased, not letting his frustration show. “And being very overdramatic about it.”  
  
“You’re only saying that to make me give you a blanket.” He tugged it back, earning a himself a glare. “I’m the one that might get sick from it! And Donald won’t take us off on a grand adventure if I can barely fight off germs!”  
  
“Panchi, you were outside for less than a minute. I think it takes more than that to get sick. And Donald won’t take us anywhere, even though you are perfectly healthy. You know how he is.”  
  
“We don’t know that! It just… hasn’t happened yet!” He noticed José sitting next to him, taking a blanket and wrapping himself in it. He didn’t try to take it back, just crossed his arms. “If we both spend all of winter break sick in bed, it’s your fault.”  
  
José rolled his eyes. “We’re not getting sick!” He reached over and grabbed the tv remote off of the coffee table. “Now, what was that tela novela you were telling me about?”

\---

A few episodes later, José impatiently tapped his finger against the back of his phone, trying to ignore the smug look Panchito was giving him. “Hey, Donald. Yeah, I was wondering if you could-” he coughed into his arm. “get us some cold medicine...”

**Author's Note:**

> Got inspired to write this thanks to a story my dad told me when I was younger, where my mom (who grew up in the Philippines) stuck her hand in the snow and was shocked by how cold it was. Panchito would've 100% done that so here we are.


End file.
